Putting your Puddin' at Ease
by VickyT36
Summary: The Joker has been really stressed out lately from trying to defeat Batman, so Harley decided to give him a day to relax.


**Hi, I'm VickyT36, I enjoy the Lego Batman movie, and I like the relationship between the Joker and Harley in the movie. So I thought I'd try this idea out, after getting inspiration from other fanfics about them. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Putting your Puddin' at Ease**

It was the break of dawn in Gotham City, and the Joker and his girlfriend Harley Quinn had just returned home from escaping from Batman. "Whew, what a night. You almost had the city in your clutches, sugar plum." Harley told the Joker, as they walked inside.

"I need a better plan. Something that Batman will never see coming." Joker said to himself. He began thinking about hanging Batman over a pit full of rabid dogs, or locking him in a room filled with dynamite, or even poisoning him.

"Joker." called Harley's voice.

"What?" he asked.

"I asked did you see me take on Batgirl? I had her cornered like a rat." she said him.

"Yeah, real great, Harley." said the Joker exhausted from his thinking.

"You okay, Joker?" she asked.

"Yeah, Harley, I'm just kinda tired, I'm gonna hit the hay." Replied Joker tiredly.

"You don't want anything to eat?"

"No not really that hungry." Harley looked concerned, her boyfriend had been like this for the last few days.

Lately whenever they'd come back from their battles with Batman and his bat family, he'd been completely sore, tired, and completely drained. It sort of worried Harley, she wanted her Joker back to his normal crazy, funny, evil/nice self again.

* * *

Later that day, she had her best friends Catwoman and Poison Ivy over for coffee, and she told them about her problem with Joker. "I hate seeing him like this. He won't eat any real food, he tosses and turns at night, he's really tense, and he gets angry at the smallest things. I'm worried about him." Harley informed.

"Sounds like you're gonna have to do something about it, Harley." Catwoman told her.

"Like what?"

"You know when I got home from robbing the Gotham City Jewelry store, I was surfing the net, when I found this ad." said Poison Ivy, pulling something up on her phone.

Then she handed it to Harley. "How to ease your boyfriend's stress." she read.

"If you want to help Joker relax, then these steps are the key." said Catwoman.

"Can you email me the link?" asked Harley.

"No prob." replied Poison Ivy, taking her phone back. After her friends left, Harley got on her laptop and opened the link in her email.

"Let's see, to help reduce your boyfriends stress levels." The steps were pretty easy. Recognizing symptoms, putting love in his food, being sweet to him, giving him space, and spending quality time with him.

As she read, ideas formed in her head, and soon she knew exactly what to do. "Tomorrow my Joker's gonna be back to his normal self." she said to herself.

* * *

The next morning the Joker woke up still feeling sort of tired. "Morning, Harley." he grumbled. But to his surprise his girl buddy wasn't on her side of the bed. "Puddin'?" he asked confused. He put on his slippers and robe, and left the bedroom.

When he left, his nose was hit with a delicious smell. "Mmm, something smells tasty." After he got to the kitchen he saw Harley wearing an apron that said "kiss the cook".

"Harley?" he asked.

"Good morning, Mr. J." she said going over to him, and kissing his cheek.

"Morning, Harley, are those uh pancakes I smell?" wondered Joker.

"Your favorite, come on sit down, they're almost finished." After sitting down, Harley placed a plate in front of him, on it were two pancakes, bacon, eggs, and cup of coffee.

"This looks good Harley, I can't remember the last time I had a breakfast like this." Joker complimented.

"Thanks." said Harley, and they ate their breakfast. By the time the he finished, there wasn't a crumb left on his plate.

"So, what are you gonna do today?" Harley asked.

"I still gotta think of a plan for taking over Gotham City tonight." Joker answered.

"Well okay you do that. I'm gonna be out here practicing with my hammer." Harley told him.

In his study Joker had been going over ideas but none of them were any good. He kept writing down ideas, but then crumpled them up and threw them in the trash. "(Groans) can't I get one good idea?" He asked himself. Then there was a knock at the door.

"What!" he snapped.

The door opened, and Harley poked her head inside. "Just me puddin'."

"Sorry, girl buddy. I just can't seem to get an idea to stick." said Joker, rubbing his neck. Harley walked up from behind him and put her hands on his shoulders.

Joker was a bit surprised, as she began rubbing his shoulders. "Harley what...?" Harley took her hands off him.

"Sorry you looked tense, so I thought..."

"It's okay. Go ahead, feels good." Joker assured.

So Harley continued to massage his shoulders. And Joker was starting to feel better. "You think you could get my neck?" he asked.

"Sure thing." she said, starting to rub his neck.

"So Mr. J I was thinking the two of us could go out and cause a little trouble in the park." Harley suggested.

"Sounds great, girl buddy." Joker answered.

* * *

Later that afternoon, the two went to Gotham City park. Together they vandalized some statues, by spray painting their faces to look like the Joker's, went against the "do not litter" rule, and tormented some of the people.

"That was a good idea, Harley." said Joker as they drove back to their hideout.

"Thanks, I love how you break the rules." she told him.

"But I gotta ask what gave you the idea to do this?"

"Well you've been so stressed out lately from trying to defeat Batman, I decided you need a day to relax." Harley explained.

"Why thank you, girl buddy." Joker replied.

"So what do you say we skip tormenting Gotham tonight and have a nice evening together?" Harley suggested.

Joker thought about it for a moment. "Well...I guess a night off won't hurt. I'm sure one of the other villains will keep Batman and his team busy."

"Great, I'll even make your favorite." said Harley.

"I like the sound of that." Joker replied.

* * *

That evening, Harley cooked Joker his favorite dinner, Shepard's pie and his favorite dessert banana cream pie. It'd been a while since he'd had a proper dinner, that he had two helpings of each pie.

"Harley, I have to say that was delicious meal. (Burp) excuse me." said Joker as he leaned back in his chair.

"I'm glad you liked it." said Harley, kissing his cheek. For the rest of the evening the two watched TV together, and took a little evening stroll in the moonlight.

When they were both tired, they got ready for bed. After changing into his purple pajamas and brushing his teeth, he climbed into bed. "I gotta tell you Harley, this day is exactly what the Jokes needed."

"I figured. I hate seeing you so wound up, sugar plum." Harley told him, climbing into bed.

"You know a master criminal like me is lucky to have a girl buddy like you." said Joker, putting his arm around her.

Harley giggled. "I love it, when you show your sensitive side." She cuddled up to him.

Then Joker kissed her lips. "Good night, puddin." And he turned off the light.

"Good night." And Harley fell asleep in his arms.

 **The End, plz review and no flames plz**


End file.
